


Dripping In Gold

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, So Emma and Hook have a small part at the end, because they don't have huge parts, but i didn't include them, gold - Freeform, in the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Really bad at summaries. Just a smutty little story of what happens when The Evil Queen knows exactly when Mr. Gold wants her better half, Regina. M for Mature elements. One shot. During S6 when they were all nice-nice. GoldenQueen.





	Dripping In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple little one shot. I just can't get the idea of an apple covered and dripping in gold as sort of something to represent the ship so this little ficlet came to mind. Based during The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin's alliance in S6. 
> 
> I absolutely do not own anything from the Once Upon A Time series - aka characters, items mentioned, storybrooke, etc. 
> 
> Rated M for sex-y fun because there's no way an apple is dripping gold and they aren't going to do anything about that. 
> 
> Emma/Hook coupling mentioned near the end, with a little moment between the two laughing at Regina. (not a long moment, sorry!) And a mention of the relationship between Rumple and Belle at the beginning. Nothing dissing to either ships because they both are awesome.

Mr. Gold, climbed out of the warm confines of his car out into the bitter chill that had seemed to have taken Storybrooke into it's freezing grasp. To him, it didn't feel like an actual weather change, no, it felt like magic. He could taste it in his mouth as he inhaled, lips open to the cold. His tongue flicking out to give it one more nip before he rounded the corner towards the door of his shop. The sign was gone and in it's place hung an apple wrapped in golden thread. _Ridiculous._ _What was she trying to do? Spell it out for the entire town - including Belle?_

Plunging the key into the lock, he turned until he heard it click. "Really?" His voice echoed out into the front room while he yanked the apple away from where the sign had been, pulled down the blinds and slammed the door shut. "A little desperate to lay claim, aren't we?" Still, nothing echoed back as the sound of his steps followed closely behind his frame while making his way into the back. He stood there, in the doorway, fingers clenched around the crimson fruit.

His eyes set on _her_. The Evil Queen looking down into a cauldron, smoke rolling onto his table. The very sight reminded him of how this world saw witches and wizards, cauldrons and green skin. That would be her sister, but the sight before him in no way resembled that of her sibling. Curious eyes washed over her frame to see what it was she would wear today to show him that she was _his; no matter the attempt at claiming he was hers with that little apple bit_. Just like the small hints Regina would leave for him to find along her soft skin, the queen would do the same. A golden chain, a plunging neck line... his mind went back to the task at hand, seeing what belonged to him on _her_ not on her good counterpart - Regina. The Queen's frame adorned a black dress - plunging neckline with a bodice speckled in golden flakes. The choice seeming as if his colors were trying to devour her entire being. Her breasts formed a shape that looked more delectable than the fruit in his hand. And there, around her damned neck, was that golden collar. "Well?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, then narrowed. "Oh?" Pushing her lips slightly into a pout, lashes batting with fervor. "The teacher found his treat?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out a chuckle. His grip tightening around her little 'treat', nails digging through the crimson shell. "This isn't a treat. More like...you waving a claim you forget that _you_ don't have, Your _Majesty_."

"Oh, but don't I?" Her voice moved like honey through his ears as she walked around the table and glided to close the gap between them. She reached up, finger tips dancing from his jaw line higher into his hair and then..

He jerked, his eyes following her fingertips as they pulled away with a strand of his hair. _Now what is she going to do with that?_

The Evil Queen went back to her cauldron and dropped the hair down into it's depths. Slowly, the smoke changed from a whitish color into that of a glowing amber and her red lips pulled back to form a devious smile. "Let me remind you..." Her thin fingertips reached for one of her apples that sat scattered on the desk she had been using, gripping it by the stem. "...who.." her fingertips disappeared beneath the amber smoke along with the apple. When she pulled back his mouth went dry. The fruit covered, dripping in a gold liquid. Shimmering in the light that surrounded the back room. She brought it close to her lips, the liquid dropping down onto her chest and running slowly - agonizingly - between her ample breasts.

His mouth now beginning to water. _Damned succubus.  
_

A tongue snaked out from between a crimson pout and dipped into the gold liquid, running along the back of the apple until it disappeared back where it had been before. "...belongs to who.." Her brow arched, pupils dilating. There was nothing she loved more than to feel that slight pull their magic had when they were locking on the same wavelength. Their bodies responding to one another regardless of anyone or anything else.

"How do I taste?" This time it was him who closed the gap between them, his hand letting go of the fruit he had - in order to switch it for the dripping one she still held close to her. He brought his face mere centimeters from hers, as close as he could come without their lips touching. Hot breaths caressing where he refused to meet and eyes watching her lips, waiting. "Hmm?"

Her dark hues darted from the dripping fruit back to the man who had been her master and teacher. Her tongue snaked out once again as she leaned in to trace along his lower lip, begging for access she didn't receive. "I could ask you the same thing."

She was referring to the weather, that much he knew. But that wasn't the answer he wanted. So he brought the apple between them, pressing it to her lips once more. Her tongue doing exactly what he _wanted_ , lapping up more of him - his essence - still dripping from the fruit and down her chin from the angle he had it held at.

"Powerful."

At that he sunk his teeth deep into the side of the fruit that was closest to him, taking out a chunk then tossing the fruit to the side as he brought his gold soaked fingers around her throat and lips onto hers. The force from his grip pushed her back against a shelf behind where she stood, items that adorned it rattling at the contact. He nudged the chunk of fruit in his mouth between his teeth, pushing down as the juices ran between his mouth and hers. Then tongues lashing as a tingle of his magic seeped into their taste buds. The bite had been one of those moments you wish you didn't have to deal with, but he swallowed it away with a snarl. "And you love that taste..."

She couldn't nod with his hand around her throat, so instead she made a pleased hum and brought her hands up to where his was on her neck. Nails sinking into skin that she knew was more human than not.

But he didn't release his grip, it only tightened. "Say it."

"I love it." She groaned, trying to dig her nails in deeper to no avail. With great force, he pushed her toward the table. Her hands splayed out on the wooden surface as she tried to catch her breath. His fingers snaked around her upper arm in a death grip, whirling her around to face him. Using his body, he pressed her roughly against the edge of the table as their lips collided in a teeth rattling desperation.

Her fingers went to his tie, pulling him down to her bosom where the gold had trickled down. To her satisfaction; he began lapping it up. "There you go..." The warmth of his tongue against her skin sent a familiar throb to settle from low in her belly to between her legs. He pulled at fabric on the bodice of her dress to reveal one of her breasts, not paying any attention to the words coming from those poisonous lips. "...to say I'm enjoying you tasting yourself on me would be an.." she hissed as he took one of her nipples in between those sharp teeth of his. Human as they were, he still knew how to use them. "..ah..understatement."

He hummed against her skin in a knowing admission before trailing his golden laced tongue up to her jaw line, savoring the taste of his own magic and her skin mixed into one before taking a nip at the smooth skin there.

"Yess, take a bite of me.." she purred, her fingers traveled up to grip in his soft hair. Ever enthusiastic, she wanted this. No, she _craved_ it.

"I can think of something else I'd much rather do." His hand went up and with the snap of his fingers, her clothing had been placed halfway across the room. Standing back a little, his dark eyes raked over her naked form, her skin glistening in the light. Dark locks cascaded down along her back. She was a vision. Looking everything like the innocent young woman he had taught long ago with a hungry look in her eyes. The only few things separating the two were the makeup and the way she stood there. As if reveling in his gaze instead of blushing and turning shy like the younger version of her might have. As if she could sense where this thoughts had gone...

"No fair. **Master's** overdressed." It was her turn now. A snap of her fingers and his clothes had joined hers across the room. A satisfied growl formed in her chest as she took in what was _hers_. "I think someone has a tendency to hide their carnal feelings from little ol' me." Her fingers reached forward to wrap around his cock. In response he drew closer to her. "Just feel that.." A swift pump along his shaft and his eyes close.

This wasn't how Rumple wanted it to go, no, he's in charge here. He gripped her wrist, moving her hand off of him so that he could reach down behind her thighs and hoist her up onto the table. Dipping his head, he began kissing and nipping along her jaw again. She tilted her head back, giving him more room, moving her legs open so he could come to stand between them - which he did.

Only his hands gripped her thighs and spread them as far as they would go - _painfully_. She tried to protest which only warranted a swift slap to her hip, so she allowed the pain to surge through her joints for a minute before her body adjusted.

"Are you going to fuck me or dismember me?"

A chuckle bubbled up from his chest before claiming her mouth with his own. His tongue dipping in to taste his ever eager pupil. One of his hands moving from his vice grip on her thigh, higher, agonizingly - slowly... to right where she was moist and hot for him. He pressed one finger into her, followed by another which warranted a moan from those red lips of hers. "There she is..my star pupil. In need of another lesson?"

"Oh yes. Teach me." Her hands quickly danced along his back before finding purchase on his shoulder blades and _digging in deep_ , bringing crimson to the surface. But he didn't hiss, not one sound of pain. Instead he pushed a third finger into her heat, curling just slightly. "Mmmm. I'm listening." Her lips moved to his ear, parting only to claim it between her teeth and tug teasingly.

No instructions came, instead his fingers began a pace that caused her to jerk her hips for _more_. But he kept them going, at the _same_ rhythm - his chin resting against her shoulder, teeth digging into the sensitive skin there. "Patience." His thumb came up to rub just where it counts. Teasingly. "Patience..." he reminded her as her hips bucked again, trying to get more friction than he was giving her. "Who do you belong to?" He withdrew his fingers, bringing his face close to hers now.

 _Oh, so this was where he thought it was headed?_ She thought, before bringing a foot up, she knocked him back a few inches so she could push herself off of the table. "Who do I belong to?" She pretended to ponder as she placed both of her hands onto his shoulders and forced him down onto the floor and back. "Hmm."

The image was beautiful. Him laying down, eyes looking up at her from his position on the floor, completely naked and at her mercy. It was time she gave him exactly what he wanted and got what she truly _needed_. Getting down on all fours, she crawled like a hungry lion up his frame to straddle his lap. One hand sliding up to grasp around his cock and the other reaching up at the table to grip the cauldron she had used earlier.

"I swear you would hold me off, blue balls and all, just to get me to submit to you." Her voice was more of a groan as she lifted up the smoking item and pushed up onto her knees at the same time. She brought herself closer so that her warm core hovered just above him and as she sank down, undulating her hips so to take all of him in - she tipped the cauldron down over her breasts. The gold contents running over their peaks and down her stomach. Pain mixed with pleasure as the magic sparked against her skin, igniting nerves she never even knew she had. He could no longer say she never did anything for him. This was loud and clear, more so than any little outfit or jewelry. No. Her entire front soaked in his color.

Gold watched as it made it's journey down past her navel to her mound and then where they joined. A groan escaped his lips as she began lifting once more along him, sliding up his length. He reached out eager hands to grip her hips and push up hard towards her, driving himself even deeper.

"Yesss."

She set a rhythm then, riding him mercilessly. Determined to give herself exactly what she wanted, the warm gold liquid tingling her skin - his magic doing wonders on the front of her body and lower as it collected between them, the heat more than welcome as the base of his cock rubbed against her bundle of nerves in all the right ways.

"I..." Her voice caught in her throat at a particular thrust on his part that hit the furthest spot deep within her, causing her to take her lower lip between her teeth - seeing lights dancing behind her eyes - before she leaned further toward him. Her lips mere inches from his own, her hips undulating against his. "...have a question for you, Gold.."

"A little busy here." He bit out between labored breaths, his eyes on her lips now. Her tone sending a jolt down through him that caused his cock to twitch.

"Have you ever fucked two women at the same time.." Her nails grasped at his chest with her words, nails leaving behind crescent moons on his skin.

His head spun, _what the fuck is she talking about?_

"Because that is _exactly_ what you are doing _right now._ " The last word came out in a moan as she ground down against him with more fervor than she had shown this entire _lesson_.

"What the fuck-" he spat out between groans "-are you going on about?"

"Regina.." she purred, snaking a tongue out to lick along his jaw. Lifting her hips until she could whisper in his ear. "She can _feel_ everything. She can feel _all_ of you."

His body jerked involuntarily, almost having spilled every drop right then and there. Now this was something else. She had truly outsmarted him in this aspect, having thought of everything before hand. With this news, his body ignited. Skin on fire. Taking in a deep breath trying to regain his composure, his fingernails digging deep enough to bring blood to her hips before he slammed her back down on him with force that would sure leave a mark.

"Oh!" Gasping, she allowed him to take control of how her hips worked with his. And that was exactly what he did as he rolled her over onto her back and hovered above her form now, tucking her knees up between them so he could truly give her, _them_ , his all. Sweat slicking his brow, working with brute force in and out of her - his mouth claiming her skin - teeth nipping hard enough to make her sensitive skin red. "There's my master..." she groaned.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled, fingers wrapped tightly around her neck neck now, the gold having dried on his skin.

"We belong to you." She admitted, knowing Regina could see this exact sight from her point of view. Gold, powerful, hard, hot and bringing them both to their metaphorical knees.

"Again." His movements were messy now, his erection swelling deep within the warmth of _Regina..._ The Queen. Their moistened walls belonging to him. _Both_. Their body, _his_. The one he molded to do as he willed, the _eager_ student, the _devious_ queen, the _willing_ pupil. A fire burned through him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Say it!"

"We're-" Her voice cut off as she felt herself clamp hard around him, her muscles tightening as he pushed her over the edge.

* * *

" _Yours!"_

Regina jolted up from where she had fallen asleep on the couch, her breath hitching in her throat. Sweat had collected at her temples, her core clenching and releasing as a wave of pleasure ran through her limbs. Dry lips forming an O as sharp nails dug into the leather on the back of the couch, her orgasm rippling through her frame. And even though he wasn't inside of her, she could swear the feeling of his cock spilling over deep into her core was as clear as day. The image of Mr. Gold above her still in her mind from the magical trance The Evil Queen had apparently put her in with some sort of magic that tied the two together for that little rendezvous.

"Whatever it was, it sounded like a good one." Emma's voice wavered on condescension and humor, an elbow jutting out to poke Hook in the ribs, which he took in stride shooting her a smile.

The three of them had been looking for something to help figure out how to destroy her other half and get rid of Hyde all together. She had apparently fallen asleep. And luckily, hadn't said Rumplestiltskins name during the entire ordeal or that would have put an entirely different tone in their voices. She knew that much.

"Oh shut up." There's no way she would admit to what had truly happened. It was bad enough that if asked, she would lie and say nothing had ever went down between the two of them. When in fact, her body shuttering the way it currently was, would be plenty proof that way more had happened. Over and over and over again. _Fuck that felt good._ The thought sank into her brain like venom and in some ways she hoped this would happen again. And again. _  
_


End file.
